Penelopes Odysseus
by carolineflickan
Summary: One-shot om Percy. Utpelas efter slutstriden. Läs och kommentera gärna!


**Disclaimer: Namn på karaktärer och platser tillhör J. K. Rowling.**

Jag vet att det här inte följer HP-kanon, men hur många fan fictions är det egentligen som gör det? Och egentligen ska väl en one-shot utspelas under ett enda tillfälle men det har jag också bortsett ifrån. Läs och kommentera gärna!

* * *

**Penelopes Odysseus**

Det var en vacker högsommardag i början av augusti. Percy Weasley visslade för sig själv när han gick Diangongränden fram på väg mot banken. Det _var_ verkligen en vacker dag, solen sken och fåglarna kvittrade. Överallt trängdes människor, mest skolelever och deras föräldrar, på jakt efter nya läroböcker och skolklädnader. Han kom så väl ihåg den tiden, trots att det kändes som evigheter sedan. Så mycket hade hänt de senaste åren. Och själv hade han varit en idiot, som inte insett vad som var på gång. Crouchs knähund, Fudges marionett, Scimgors slav, det var vad han hade varit! Försummat sin familj på grund av löjliga ambitioner. Nu var det över i alla fall, Scrimgor var död sedan ett år tillbaka, och det var ingen risk att Fudge skulle komma tillbaka till makten. Honom vågade man inte ens låta ansvara för en glasskiosk, den pajasen. Och framför allt, Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn var död, borta, förintad. Den här gången skulle han aldrig kunna komma tillbaka.

Percy gick i sina egna tankar och lade inte märke till den svarthåriga flickan som stod utanför Det Magiska Menageriet. Hon däremot, såg honom.  
"Percy!" ropade hon. Han stannade upp och försökte lokalisera varifrån ljudet kom, vände sig om och såg in i ett par mörka klarblå ögon. Dem hade han tittat in i många gånger, förtrollats av dem, en gång i tiden. Ögonen tillhörde hans före detta flickvän, Penelope Clearwater.  
"Penny!" utbrast han förvånat. "Vad… så trevligt att se dig!"  
"Lika artig som vanligt, hör jag?" Hon log varmt. "Skönt att höra att du inte blivit alldeles förhärdad av att arbeta på Ministeriet."  
"Vad gör du här?"  
"Jag arbetar på apoteket", sade hon och gjorde en gest mot ett flera hundra år gammalt hus en bit därifrån. "Sedan ett år tillbaka."  
"Det passar väl dig", sade han. "Du som var så duktig i örtlära och på trolldrycker."  
Hon rodnade lite och förde upp handen till ansiktet för att stryka undan en hårslinga som hade envisats med att falla ned i ögonen på henne. Percy var sig lik. Ett huvud längre än henne, lika rödhårig som vanligt, samma glasögon också, såg hon. Och bakom glasögonen de där vackra blå ögonen…  
"Jag… jag hörde det där om din lillebror, och jag beklagar sorgen. Jag pratade bara med Fred någon gång, men det var en trevlig pojke."  
"Tack", var det enda Percy kunde få fram. Varje gång någon nämnde den döde broderns namn kändes det som om en kall hand kramade om hjärtat. Det gick inte en dag utan att han tänkte på Fred, och hans död återkom ständigt i Percys mardrömmar. Det var så orättvist… Hans lillebror blev bara tjugo år gammal, han som hade hela livet framför sig!

Percy synade Penelope. Hon var precis lika söt som när han senast såg henne, lite kortare hår och lite rundare former, men samma vackra leende… Det var fyra år sedan det tog slut mellan dem. Fyra långa, ensamma år sedan han lämnade Hogwarts. Han hade inte skaffat sig någon ny flickvän utan hade nästan uteslutande ägnat sig åt arbetet.  
"Du kanske har bråttom, förresten?" Hon väckte honom ur hans tankar.  
"Förlåt, vad sa du?"  
"Du kanske har bråttom någonstans? Jag kanske uppehåller dig?"  
"Nej då, inte alls! Jag är ledig idag. Hela veckan faktiskt, och nästa."  
"Jaha. Min semester börjar på måndag. Det ska bli skönt att få lite tid för sig själv."  
"Vill du ta en kopp te eller något?" frågade han plötsligt.  
"Det hade varit trevligt, men jag ska träffa Jack om fem minuter."  
"Jack?" upprepade han och tänkte: "Fan också, hon har en pojkvän."  
"Det är min kusin", förklarade hon med ett leende. "Så jag måste rusa nu. Men det var trevligt att träffa dig, Percy. Vi ses!"  
Hon försvann i folkmängden innan han hann säga hej då ordentligt, eller fråga henne om hon ville träffas någon annan gång.

Efter det där mötet kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne, och två dagar senare skrev han ett litet brev till henne. Eller förresten, mycket till brev var det inte. Ett kort meddelande snarare.  
_Jag kan inte sluta tänka på dig, vill träffas igen. Percy.  
_Svarade hon, så gjorde hon, annars fick han väl försöka glömma henne. Igen. Det var tillräckligt svårt förra gången. De hade olika planer efter Hogwarts. Han började ju arbeta, och hon reste till Rom för att studera latin. Percy hade blivit sur på henne för att hon skulle ge sig iväg. De blev osams och han tyckte att det var lika bra att de gjorde slut, när de ändå inte kunde träffas. När hon kom hem igen dröjde det inte länge förrän hon hade en ny pojkvän, och under kriget ville Percy inte söka upp henne. Han ville skydda henne, och kanske också sig själv. Hon var ju mugglarfödd. Percy undrade om hon hade gått med på att registrera sig hos den där satmaran Umbridge. Sedan slutstriden hade han faktiskt inte tänkt så mycket på Penelope. Han hade haft nog med att sörja Fred och att återknyta banden till resten av sin familj.

Nästa dag vaknade Percy av att hans uggla Hermes knackade med näbben på fönsterrutan. Han blinkade sömnen ur ögonen och snubblade trött bort till fönstret. Jo, där satt minsann ett litet pergamentpapper fastbundet vid ugglans ben, och hans namn var skrivet med Penelopes vackra handstil. Nervöst vecklade han upp papperslappen och läste till sin glädje att hon gärna ville träffa honom igen.

De stämde träff till följande lördag eftermiddag. Han kunde knappt bärga sig, tänkte inte på något annat under de kommande dagarna. Hon tackade ju i alla fall ja till att träffa honom, det måste betyda _någonting_. Om hon inte var ute efter hämnd vill säga… Hon tyckte minsann att han var en riktig fåne när det tog slut mellan dem. Det visste han, för det sade hon till honom flera gånger. Han hade varit tacksam över att hon inte förhäxade honom till en soptunna…

Klockan fem skulle de träffas utanför Den läckande kitteln. Kvart i stod han utanför puben, ganska nervös, och såg sig om för att upptäcka henne när hon kom. Fem minuter i fem dök hon upp. De log åt varandra, han ville ge henne en kram men vågade inte, hon kanske skulle misstycka.  
"Vad får jag bjuda på?" frågade han.  
"Du behöver inte betala för mig, Percy."  
"Jag vill."  
"En sådan gentleman", log hon. "Men det visste jag ju redan."  
Medan de åt pratade de om vad som hade hänt de senaste fyra åren, var de arbetat och var de bott. Efter studierna i Italien reste hon till Skottland och bodde under ett års tid hos sin mormor. Därefter flyttade hon till London, och där hade hon blivit kvar. Under en period hade hon en pojkvän, Wayne, men det tog slut efter några månader. Percy kunde inte neka till att han var ganska glad över det, men han visade inte med en min vad han tyckte.

Efter en timme eller så tog Percy sig i kragen och frågade henne om det han funderat på så gott som hela tiden sedan han träffade henne den föregående helgen.  
"Har… har du tänkt på mig någonting… de senaste åren?"  
"Många gånger, svarade hon uppriktigt."  
"Jag har minsann tänkt en del på dig också", sade han och kände med ens hur kinderna hettade. En stunds tystnad, innan han fortsatte: "Det kanske var dumt… att ge upp så lätt. Det kanske hade fungerat, trots avståndet…"  
"Kanske." Hon lade sina båda händer över hans ena hand.  
En stöt gick genom hans arm och in i hjärtat. Han var fortfarande _kär_ i henne. Något annat kunde man inte kalla den där känslan. Att bli alldeles varm i kroppen bara av att se en människa, att vilja ta henne i famnen och kyssa henne, hålla henne i sina armar resten av livet…

De lämnade puben en timma senare och gick hand i hand till hans lägenhet drygt hundra meter därifrån. Han hade bott där sedan han började arbeta för Fudge tre år tidigare. Lägenheten var liten men välstädad och prydlig. Han kunde inte med oreda, det gick inte att koncentrera sig på någonting om han såg strumpor under sängen eller en odiskad tallrik på diskbänken.  
"Här var det ju fint", konstaterade hon och drog av sig skorna. "Mysig lägenhet."  
"Vill du ha te?"  
"Ja tack." Hon satte sig vid hans lilla köksbord och följde honom med blicken när han ordnade med fikat. Trots sommarvärmen var han ändå klädd som om han satt på kontoret.  
Percy hade foton på väggarna, mest på familjemedlemmar. Men inte på ett av dem, det föreställde nämligen henne. Den sjuttonåriga Penelope skrattade och vinkade från fotografiet. Hon undrade om det suttit där hela tiden, eller om han hängt upp det just för att hon skulle komma.

De drack sitt te under tystnad. Först när det var slut tog han till orda igen.  
"Jag har… har tänkt _väldigt_ mycket på dig", sade han och sneglade på henne för att se hur hon reagerade.  
Hon sade ingenting, reste sig bara från stolen, gick fram till honom, drog upp honom från stolen, lade armarna om hans axlar, ställde sig på tå och gavhonom en varm kyss.  
"Detsamma", sade hon och log.  
"Jag var en idiot", fortsatte han. "Jag borde inte ha låtit det ta slut…"  
"Tänk inte mer på det", avbröt hon och kramade om honom hårt.  
De stod en god stund och höll om varandra. Han ville aldrig släppa henne igen.  
"Precis som Penelope i sagan", fortsatte hon. "Som har gått och väntat på sin Odysseus i flera år. Men jag visste inte att du skulle komma tillbaka en dag."


End file.
